myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Armon Guinto
---- |kanji=アーモン グイント |romaji=''Āmon Guinto'' |alias= |Burakku Fūdo Hīrō Rīpā}} |epithet= |birthday=December 22 |age=18 |gender= Male |height= 5'11" |weight= |hair=Off-Black |eye=Maroon |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Black Cloak |status=Alive |family=Karina Guinto (Cousin) |birthplace= , |occupation=Senior Student |affiliation=T.S.J High School |team(s)= |base of operations= |debut=Golden Memories |voice= English: }}Armon Guinto (アーモン グイント Āmon Guinto), professionally known as the |Burakku Fūdo Hīrō Rīpā}}, is a senior student at T.S.J High School and the cousin to Karina Guinto. Appearance Armon is a young, brown-skinned male who stands at about average height, most often seen with his Black Cloak activated. He has long, shaggy off-black hair that hangs over his maroon eyes, often styled in order to hide the upper half of his face. His ears pop out from the sides, with a slightly rounded point to them, lacking any pinpoint-able earlobes which give him a sort of impish appearance. His smile shows off the set of fangs that Armon had grown himself, seemingly having an extra set just behind his front fangs. Karina has described Armon to have had various piercings during his early years in High School, baring a few scars on his face whilst still retaining his septum and helix rings. These piercings are usually hidden away, be it flipped inside his nose or kept under his messy hair. He walks with a very laid-back but firm posture, back straight but in a relaxed manner. Armon mainly leans onto his back leg when stationary, either crossing his arms or tucking his hands into his pockets to keep them in place. His earlier classmates have described him to have a sort of devious atmosphere that lies around his being, one that makes many people uncomfortable in his presence. He does, however, lack any emotion to most people and is usually seen with a fake smile or a bland expression. His normal attire and student uniform are very similar as Armon prefer to wear buttoned up shirts. These shirts are usually ripped in the back due to his quirk, with Armon hiding the damage with either a jacket or Black Cloak himself. He wears a simple white buttoned up shirt with the collar separated, exposing a bit of his chest, with even the sleeves fully cuffed. Situated on the top button is a red flower badge that Armon wears in the middle, holding a small notepad that hangs below. Armon primarily wears dark grey pants along with black and white sneakers over white socks. His Black Cloak, being a natural overgarment that Armon wears consistently is mainly seen in its neutral form of a cape. However, Armon is able to form Black Cloak so that it could resemble other overgarments, providing Armon a hood when the weather calls for it. When wearing his school uniform, colored shoulder straps are worn on his white button up, keeping with his look of keeping the top couple undone. He still wears the red flower badge with the notepad on his person, although only the badge is visible. For school, he also wears brown leather shoes in place of his sneakers that had dark brown accents, underneath long grey pants that reach below his ankles. His hero outfit has been styled off the popular representation of the grim reaper, although in a form that can be used in combat. The hooded cloak he wears is flexible enough for his arms to reach around freely, despite looking fitted around his circumference. The hood is quite baggy and hangs over his skull mask to partially hide it away in a shadow. The mask itself is quite simple and dark, a cover for its many hidden mechanics and abilities. The mask is slightly bigger than Armon's head and is actually a helmet when activated, expelling extra layers that automatically reach around and lock onto Armon's cranium. Two gas filters are situated on either side of the skull's jaw, with the nose and eye sockets of the mask lighting up with a yellow glow when turned on. After some personal work on the mask, Armon had added an extra maroon-colored cloth to drop from underneath the helmet, covering his exposed neck. At times, rifle holsters are strapped around his back to carry his long ranged firearms, as well as grenade straps that are worn outside of the hood. Underneath the hooded cloak, Armon wears a leather harness strapped around a black long sleeve vest. He wears red wrappings around his hands, which can be seen when fighting when drawn from his cloak. Black pants and boots bare a grey streak going down both limbs, with the boots also being fasted by leather buckles reminiscent to those from airplane seats. Around his legs can be combat knife sheaths as well as a pair of pistol holsters connected to the harness around his upper body. File:ArmonAPP01.png|Normal Appearance. File:ArmonAPP02Test.gif|Reaper Outfit. File:ArmonAPP03.png|Outfit without hood. Personality Upon meeting Armon for the first time, it would be normal for one to assume that he was a villain despite his enrollments in a hero school. His innate intimidating and sinister appearance is reflected into both his reputation and hero outfit, causing some students to distance themselves from the hero-in-training. He often speaks sometimes in villain-esque manners and the way that proceeds with jobs can almost be viewed as unhero like. Nonetheless, Armon is someone far from evil, although isn't afraid to take the devious route to accomplish a task. Armon himself recognises his alarming appearance but still chooses to go along with it, describing it as something that makes him eye-catching to potential hero agencies. He is actually very casual and dislikes the idea of acting and presenting himself as the conventional hero. While money and saving people aren't the first things that come to mind when becoming a hero, Armon is more into the thrill of crisis situations, while also finding the detainment of a villain to be just as enjoyable. This having stemmed from the many times him and his sister and cousin have played as heroes and villains in their youth. His villain like appearance and dark quirk has contributed to him being brought along in testing the freshmen of T.S.J. Highschool, a role that he was able to play along with in ease. Coming from a family of accountants, Armon has always been around the work of maths and money in his early life, even having early thoughts of following in his parents' footsteps. Despite straying towards a different future, the things he's learned from his parents have continued to stay with him. His enjoyment of maths have stayed with him since he was young, reflecting highly in his highschool records as commonly achieving a high mark within mathematic units. To his family in the states, he is often seen as stingy, trying to save as much money as he can for a purpose that he himself does not know yet. He lives around stocking up and budgeting while getting the best deal he can on items he really wants. This comes with periods of researching and comparing, something that Armon is ready to do for numerous hours if he must. With a careful eye for the best price, Armon is usually left incharge of shopping for the family, which he had insisted for a very long time. His pocket is usually filled with membership cards for a variety of stores, some of these stores that Armon rarely even visits but still gets a deal from. There is a line to it, however, as Armon will refuse to go to stores that he is not able to easily access or haggling for a lower price. Armon's aunt even likens this behaviour to his mother, who is very conscious on the money spent on resources for the family, a trait that shines brightly through her son. Armon is someone who will do whatever he can in order to accomplish his goals, even if it means to use underhanded tactics. Synopsis History Armon was born in Bacolod, Philippines to an accountant family on holiday, traveling back to the family's home in Australia after spending a couple of months in the hospital. He was raised in a typical middle-class lifestyle whilst being sent to private schools around his area. His family's constant moving from one home to another did not seem to help as much, as he developed very little social skills when he was younger, often having no friends to hang around with as he saw there is no point. The development of his quirk seemed to have given him some comfort, already showing some control over the way he formed his Black Cloak into puppets. Despite his family finally securing a permanent home in the city, Armon decided to move over to the United States with his cousin Karina in search of a new life to live. After testing the waters of his parents' line of work, Armon decided to chase after Karina in becoming a hero, something the two used to play as when they were younger. Both of them were able to attend the same school with Armon entering as a freshman and Karina starting out in the Second Year. Initially, Armon was distant from his classmates as he lacked any sort of connection with them throughout his school year. But by his second year, he was able to build his social confidence and gain a small group of friends in the same course. During the early school years at T.S.J., Armon would train and spar with Karina in the park not too far from their house, just outside the shopping strip.Golden Memories: Armon remembering the spars him and Karina had in the park. He would later on to train in more private establishments where his quirk could truly grow, without the need for limiting himself in order to avoid injuring bystanders. Senior Years *Golden Memories *The First Day of School, First Impressions Matter Quirk and Abilities Quirk |Burakku Kurōku}}: Armon is able to materialize and manipulate a sort of black matter from his back, that naturally takes the form of a long cape which Armon can mold into different shapes and sizes for various purposes. It is very distinct compared to that of his sister's as his lacks any sentience, compensating by giving Armon control over how it acts and shapes itself. After practice and training, Armon has been able to shape Black Cloak for many uses: an extra set of arms, a pair of wings, and even tendrils that defend behind him. Black Cloak can either increase or decrease in size, however, there does seem to be a certain level of mass that the Black Cloak can reach before hitting its limit, at which point it is unable to produce anymore matter to use for its size. Armon typically makes use of the quirk as large sets of arms that he uses for his combat, having the capability to take full control over these black limbs for coordinated, overpowering attacks. Black Cloak has shown to be both helpful in defensive manners as it is offensive, providing enough defense to shield Armon many attacks he's faced before. Touching Black Cloak is said to be indescribable, as there are no two people with the same explanations or descriptions. The quirk is powered mainly by sunlight, reaching its peak performance during the day due to direct sunlight being absorbed. It is at night when Armon becomes slightly more vulnerable, lacking enough energy for Black Cloak to pull off the bigger attacks it could do before. The amount of sunlight that is reflected off the moon seems just enough for Armon to fully control smaller-scale forms with Black Cloak. While it does not cost Armon too much to have Black Cloak naturally hang off his black in its neutral state, it does take it energy to form it into the tools he uses it for. It is with this reason that Armon "charges up" his Black Cloak by sunbathing in the day if he is planning for nighttime confrontations. Sunlight doesn't essentially need to hit his skin or his Black Cloak for Armon to absorb it, but rather need him to just be outside during the day. When a portion of Black Cloak is cut off from the body, the separated piece then dissipates into thin air without a trace. The speed of regenerating enough of the black matter to replace what was lost depends on how much of it was cut off from the body as well as how much light is out. Otherwise, if Armon has charged up enough during the day, he may use that instead to make a swift recovery. After studying and improving his quirk, Armon has discovered that his body holds a separate container for this black matter that can be charged separately, albeit holding a slightly smaller amount than the maximum energy he knows about. He considers this as a back-up or an emergency supply in case he doesn't have the time or enough sunlight to recharge. He can even draw this power to add to his main supply to launch heavy hitting attacks at the cost of draining most of his accessible energy. The consumption of foods high in vitamin D has also contributed to the refuelling of Black Cloak, offering not as much replenishment as sunlight does. Because of this, a variety of sea-food has been incorporated into Armon's daily diet to quickly boost his containers. Heavy training with aspects that include methods that charge Black Cloak has been shown to enhance the quality of its matter, making it stronger than before when put under intense preparation. Allowing Black Cloak to be contorted into different shapes allow for easier and more graceful transitions in the future, as it gets use to it's body being manipulated. If Armon leaves Black Cloak for too long, he may experience some cramps and even uncomfort in his back when he begins to twist and shape Black Cloak again. Super Moves * |Abisaru Rappu}}: ** : ** : ** : Never seen by anyone but a select few, Armon describes the Horseman of Death to be his strongest form of Abyssal Wrap. The ginormous size that he can reach with the quirk as well as the specific shape that it is moulded into, Armon sees it as Black Cloak's true form, hidden under the guise of a simple cloak. The Horseman of Death takes on a centaur like figure, with the body of a jagged horse and the upper body of a muscular skulled figure, hidden under a hooded rob to conceal its skull's facial appearance. The form takes up a lot of power from Armon's natural containers, and can elevate to a higher form if using things such as Trigger or his second container. He is granted immense strength both in his arms and his legs, leaping further distances whilst also having the ability to gallop up walls, forming small clamps underneath his hooves to cling onto surfaces. Although it does lack the flight of the Shadow of the Clouds, the Horseman of Death can use its high durability and immense endurance to charge through obstacles within its path. Armon can still produce more black matter to produce other attacks such as Hundred-Fist Flurry, but these will sprout from the upper body. Armon's feelings towards this ability ensures that he only uses this at times of great need, seeing it as overkill to smaller situations. He himself even fears using the Horseman of Death, as he can hear voices talking to him whilst in this form, ones that speak as his greatest fears and doubts. These voices may continue to linger even after the form is used, going on for as long as a week before completely disappearing. Armon's motivation and morale will drop drastically and thus need time before being confident to go out again to use his quirk. When paired with his hero outfit, the light produced from Armon's mask can be seen from the openings of the figure, namely the eye sockets and nose hole. * |Burakku Petto}}: * : By contorting and generating enough of Black Cloak, Armon can create roughly or exactly a hundred arms and fists to strike down targets. Due to how many limbs he would have to create, these arms are quite skinny but at the same time reach a great length for overwhelming ranged attacks. Armon mainly uses it outdoors where there is enough room for the arms to spread out, sometimes even using it in enclosed spaces in order to flood the small area. The substantial number of fists created makes it difficult for Armon to have pin-point accuracy with the attack, but compensates by being a barrage of fast-hitting strikes that can be used to take out one sole enemy or a whole group. At times, Armon is able to split his control over the move in order to make the most out of Hundred Fist Fury, coordinating certain strikes with half of the number whilst the other half remains as a mindless wave used to distract and possibly hit the target. Hundred-Fist Fury isn't limited into one direction as well and can be performed to lash out at hostiles that surround Armond or around his friends. He prefers to use this move, however, when he is working with a small group or by himself, as the lack of coordination with most of the fists can cause accidental strikes to his own. ** : Seen as a sort of upgrade to the Hundred-Fist Flurry, the Fifty Fist Flurry is barrage of roughly or exactly fifty arms and fists used to strike down targets. These arms are more denser and bigger than their Hundred Fist counterpart, baring good size for the limbs whilst also giving Armon complete control that he can properly coordinate attacks with. Fifty Fist Fury is moulded from the Hundred-Fist Fury, where two limbs combine into each other to make one larger one. With this attack, Armon is able to pinpoint attacks onto certain areas of larger foes due to the increased limbs' size. It can be used to hold back stronger foes from his position whilst Armon makes use of his firearms to shoot down the attacker. These fists become just as effective inside enclosed spaces as it allows itself to wave into their targets whilst filling in the area. Unlike Hundred-Fist Fury where most of its attack is directed strikes to a target area, Fifty Fist Fury can be simply used to swipe through surrounding forces with their size, as the underwhelming size of the hundred fists wouldn't be enough to push back opponents. The combined strength of the Fifty Fist Fury is enough to lift up a car and flip it over. * : Physical Prowess Overall Abilities: Throughout his time in T.S.J. Highschool, Armon has put himself out as a well-developed hero, having learned how to control his quirk to what he believes as its maximum potential. Armon's control over Black Cloak gives him access to a plethora of possible functions that Black Cloak is able to accomplish, making him flexible out on the field. Even without Black Cloak, Armon is still a threat due to the training he has put himself through the years in order to compensate in fear of losing his quirk. His natural enhanced agility and enhanced endurance keeps on the field for a prolonged amount of time, as well as giving him time to escape and even outrun most chasers. Despite all the weapons that he carries on his person during hero patrols, Armon is still considerably quick and flexible. His hand to hand combat ability may not be the best but its been developed over time to allow Armon to defend himself. Training with his cousin Karina has allowed Armon to transfer knowledge that was passed onto her from her time in the Overkill Agency onto him. Things such as disarming and quick apprehensions have added onto Armon's arsenal of knowledge, allowing him to deal with lower levelled crooks when out on the streets. He has a innate skill with a gun, which he had discovered not too long after arriving to the states. His interest in firearms and weaponry prompted Armon to train himself on using them just in case his Black Cloak wouldn't be enough, increasing his lethality. He has incorporated his use of firearms into his hero work, usually carrying two or more around on his hero costume, personalising these weapons to increase their usage on the field. The use of pistols help overwhelm his attacks onto opponents, but it also makes Armon an ideal support unit that can be held in far distances to take out targets as an unknown entity. His knowledge and familiarity with firearms allows him to know when a gun is loaded just by the feel and even sometimes just by looking at how one holds it. His attacks with a gun can be used to help overpower enemies by shooting at them whilst Black Cloak supports with attacks, using this way to either help take down a single target or clear as much surrounding forces as he can. He is recognised for his quality marksmanship and will often use his gunmanship in place of Black Cloak's attacks on missions, purely using the quirk for travel instead. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Stats Equipment Hero Mask: Armon's hero mask has changed over time during his hero course, starting from a simple wooden skull shaped mask to an enhanced battle helmet still retaining the skull design. Armon's current hero mask has a multitude of features that give him enough support to patrol around by himself. The mask has two notable cylindrical features on either side of the skull's jaw, acting as a gas mask with strong tinted lens that can block out dangerous gasses. The lens themselves are useful as they can light up around the eyes to see his way through dark tunnels. The same light can appear from the nasal aperture of the skull's face, although the light is a weakness itself, giving Armon's position away if he is not too careful. This light is placed in a way that will not obscure Armon's vision, and remain at a level of intensity that cannot blind him but others instead. Further tinkering has allowed Armon to install a special feature for the lens, that give him the ability to zoom into directions like binoculars. Whilst not as powerful as his scope for his sniper rifle, it is enough for Armon to spot far away figures to recognise them clearly. These lens can be used even when the mask is not activated, which Armon will use as basic scopes for school use. The mask is not really a mask but more so a helmet that, in a deactivated state, reverts to a mask shape. When activated, Armon has to have the mask to his face before certain mechanisms within the mask release extensions that wrap around Armon's head, making a perfect fit that makes it nearly impossible to remove just by pulling it off. The mask fastens itself and can be removed through an unknown method by Armon. It's highly tough material and density makes it an appropriate weapon to headbutt his opponents with, while also acting as a strong defense for any blows aimed at his cranium. A microphone within the mask is able to project Armon's voice in order to communicate, with the feature of having it distorted to mask his tone. The distortion is only slight, and Armon's natural voice is replaced with a robotic toned one. When Armon assumes Horseman of Death with his Abyssal Wrap, the mask's light is designed to shine through the form's openings, namely the skull's eye sockets and nasal aperture. The helmet was designed by a private hero equipment company as a gift from one of Armon's previous internships, designing the mask after several incidents concerning his experiences there. Armon sees the mask as his succession into the hero world and his release from school. Personalised Sniper Rifle: His sniper rifle is one of the items that Armon has customised himself in order to serve by his side. This sniper rifle, whilst still serving a powerful blast that can tear through tree trunks, can be assembled and disassembled with ease. The thing is, there are five variations that the sniper can be broken into, ensuring that there is no, one, memorisable way for another person to put it back together. Armon has memorised every single way to make sure that can put it back together with ease, usually spending very little time putting the rifle back together whilst pressing a single button to break it again. These pieces can easily be fitted onto neat sections that are placed on the belt on Armon's suit, with easy access and easy deposit during moments he needs it. Keeping with the grim reaper theme, Armon has also implemented another feature for the rifle incase he may use it for upclose combat. By removing the scope of the rifle, it gives enough leeway for a long curved, sharp blade to spring and extend outwards from the tip of the body, making the rifle into a conventional scythe. Armon keeps the blade sharp before moments he may use them, and usually only carries it around with him if he knows he may get into combat. Pistols: Combat Knives: Smoke Grenades: Gas Bombs: Battles and Events Quotes Trivia Background Notes *His appearance is a recoloured Murasaki Iyo from Yozakura Quartet. *His hero appearance is a recoloured Shinkawa Shouichi from Sword Art Online. Character Notes * Miscellaneous Notes *His theme song is this. References Category:Males Category:GuyCivic Category:T.S.J Students Category:Seniors Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters